johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Test
Mary is a major character of Johnny Test . She is the oldest sister in Test family . Also people think prettier than Susan , her twin sister . Characteristics Mary is a super genius and the twin sister of Susan and also the older sister of Johnny. Mary has been shown to be more empathetic and sympathetic than her sister. Like her sister, Mary harbors a deep love bordering on obsession for the Test's next-door neighbor Gil Nexdor. Like her sister, she attends school at the Porkbelly Institute of Technology. Mary is prone to believing in the less scientific and more science-fictional, which, although it receives scorn from her twin, often proves to be correct in the end. Mary seems to be more level-headed than her twin Susan, and Mary tends to be more conservative, as she speaks her mind much less than Susan. Though Mary wears pants, she seems to be more "girly" than her twin Susan. This is revealed when she decides to make a normal dress in the episode Princess Johnny. Mary is the older of the two. Her age appearance appears to be somewhere around 14 years old.mary is very smart and cool she has awesome red hair and long hair.I am not saying that she dosn't look good it looks awesome. susan and mary are both smarter then mr black and mr White. Susan and Mary both have a crush on him. However, he hardly ever remembers their names, unlike Johnny's. susan and mary are more smarter then everybody in the videos. Appearance Mary has a light yellow T shirt with a blue moon on it, long curly red hair, and a moon-shaped barrette. When she is seen without her glasses in Downhill Johnny, her eyes appear as green dots. But in Johnny's Got a Wart!, her eyes are like everyone else's. She often wears baggy blue jeans and sneakers with her trademark moon-shirt and lab coat. Her bathing suit is a pink bikini, and her disco outfit is a pink tank top with purple shorts and sliver boots. She also has outfits suited for certain controlled expirements, such as a hi-tech diving suit, and a skin thight yellow hazmat suit. Both suits have her trademark moon on the side. Voice In Season 1, Mary was protrayed by Brittney Wilson. During Seasons 2-4, the role was taken over by Ashleigh Ball. Wilson returned to the role in Season 5. Trivia *Along with Susan her catchphrase is "We're such geniuses". *She and Susan are extremely ticklish as was revealed in the episode "Johnny vs. The Tickler". *Mary is one of the few characters that have appeared in all episodes but only one. **The other character is Susan. She and Susan are two of the four characters to be pairs.The other two are Johnny and Dukey. Gallery Johnny+Test+04a+Deep+Sea+Johnny+ Dr Toons 0013.jpg Susan and Mary Test Club ID by Susan MaryTestfans.jpg Mary Test.jpg Marytest.png Thumb-mary.png Johnnytest3-1-.jpg Stopcopy.png 2010-10-11 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 22b-Johnny's Got a Wart Susan and Mary injured.png|Susan and Mary injured from the accident in "Johnny's Got a Wart". Mary.png|Mary Jvbbb (105).png|Mary & Susan Jt char marysusan 174x252.png|Mary and Susan Test Johnny Test - p186026 n510473 cc v2 aa.jpg|Mary Susan And Mary.jpg Marytestbaldhead.png|Mary's Bald Head evilduo.jpg|The "evil" duo prepare to destroy Johnny X Mary Nightgown.png Mary PJ's.png Susan and Mary With Sutton and Gary.jpg Test Sisters Glasses Off.png|Test Sisters Glasses Off Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Test family Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Pages that need to be rewritten